vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sibyl
Summary Sibyl is the last of Ground's Nir Royal Elves and one of the Sage's helpers. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely at least 9-C physically, at least 8-C with normal magic, 7-B with Metal Jet Name: Sibyl Origin: The Weakness of Beatrice Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Nonhuman, Royal Elf Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Memory Manipulation, limited Power Mimicry, Magic, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Forcefield, Illusion Creation, skilled archer, Longevity | Limited Clairvoyance, Information Analysis and Precognition Attack Potency: Likely at least Street level physically (As a Nonhuman she should be superior to regular humans), at least Building level with normal magic (Capable of harming Hermelina, Wildefrau and Beatrice, easily defeats multiple Underworld soldiers and monsters), City level with Metal Jet (Recreates Beatrice's magic and was able to harm the Underworld Lord) Speed: Subsonic (Can keep up with Beatrice, Hermelina and Wildefrau) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Likely at least Street level physically, at least Building level with magic (Can create a magic shield to block regular attacks from Hermelina and Beatrice) Stamina: Above average Range: Standard melee range, at least tens of meters with magic, likely several kilometers with Metal Jet Standard Equipment: Shining Weapon. She later acquires one of Beatrice's teeth | Same, Three Royal Treasures Intelligence: Average, skilled fighter Weaknesses: Limited pattern of attacks, an enemy that realizes this can predict the timing and trajectory of her arrows, she needs to comprehend the source of residual memories for them to work | Same, the Three Royal Treasures' effects only extend to Ground's Nir's planet and its inhabitants Notable Attacks/Techniques: Royal Elf: Sibyl is a Royal Elf, a subspecies of Elf with nearly infinite lifespan. She wields a Shining Weapon that looks like a cross between a magic staff and a bow that she claims the Sage has tuned for her and allows her to use Magic despite being a Nonhuman. However, the truth is that all of her magic attacks are merely an application of her Skill as a Royal Elf: she can draw out and manifest residual memories. All her spells are residual memories of a human casting those spells, and she can also make regular objects move by drawing out the residual memories on them, which can be used to make cooking tools cook on their own or to throw knives and other weapons at the enemy. She can also draw out residual memories to create illusions, such as changing her clothes, hiding her Shining Weapon from plain sight or even making a regular building look like a completely different building. *'Laser Lock:' Blue light surges out of the crystal ball on top of the Shining Weapon. This light gathers into an arrow that Sibyl can shoot using the Shining Weapon's bowstring. These magic arrows are capable of correcting their trajectory on the fly if the enemy tries to dodge to accurately target their vitals, and they can curve through the air and even fly past the opponent and make a sharp U-turn to attack from unexpected angles. Sibyl can shoot up to 30 arrows at the same time. She can also release a beam of light thicker than 1000 arrows bundled together from the crystal ball. *'Shield Method:' Sibyl spins her Shining Weapon around her, creating a ring of light that quickly turns into a magic shield that rotates around to deflect enemy attacks. Sibyl can further charge towards the enemy while not releasing the shield, using it offensively as some kind of exceedingly destructive tunnel boring machine. *'Rising Sun:' Explosive light starts radiating from the Shining Weapon's crystal ball. This spell creates a bright curtain that hides Sibyl from view and also camouflages her arrows, preventing the enemy from seeing the timing or path of the attack until it's too late. *'Metal Jet:' By using one of Beatrice's teeth, Sibyl can use one of her signature Fire spells, releasing a flash of light and eight deadly heat beams from her Shining Weapon's crystal ball that focus overwhelming power in single point. Three Royal Treasures: Three hidden treasures kept by the royal families of Ground's Nir. The three treasures are three azure jewels. One was kept in a circlet kept by the ruler of the land Sibyl, another was in an earring worn by the archangel Marinka, ruler of the sky, and the third was in a ring originally kept by the late Vivian, ruler of the ocean. Ig the three are gathered and combined they become a tool for viewing and understanding the composition of all matter in Ground's Nir. The basic principle is the same as a particle accelerator or an electron microscope. The Elements of fire, water, wind, and earth are focused and emitted to reveal the details of invisibly small sample materials. The treasures give the user the ability to observe any place in Ground's Nir, and their ability to expose secrets allow them to see predictions of the enemy's next move and information about their weaknesses. However, these effects only extend to the planet of Ground's Nir and its inhabitants. It also didn't work in the abnormal Gimmick known as the Execution Warrior, as it was so wrong the treasures perceived it as a resident from a different world. * Element Accelerator: When joining forces with the Archangel Marinka, Sibyl is able to use the Royal Treasures as a weapon. The two can focus a massive quantity of an Element on a single point and release it all at once, producing an effect similar to a charged particle cannon that sends protons and electrons around circular rails large enough to surround the entire island of Ground's Nir, accelerates them to more than 90% the speed of light, guides them out the exit, and fires them into the outside world. The resulting blue light beam is more than twice as wide as a house and crushes things using extreme pressure. The beam can be moved as it's being fired, carving the ground for more than 100m, and is capable of instantly knocking out Red Iberian Orcs and decapitating the Thousand Dragon. Key: Pre-Volume 6 | With Royal Treasures Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:The Weakness of Beatrice Category:Elves Category:Staff Users Category:Bow Users Category:Memory Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Illusionists Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Good Characters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7